


A Lot Of Fun And No More Sadness

by feverpitchfiasco



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverpitchfiasco/pseuds/feverpitchfiasco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a light and happiness in Danny's eyes at being back in New Jersey that's breaking Steve's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lot Of Fun And No More Sadness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DenaCeleste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/gifts).



> Written for the first Winter In Hawaii fic exchange! Enjoy DenaCeleste! I'm sorry it didn't follow more of your prompts. I'm happy with what came out though!

“Detective Williams is going back to New Jersey.” Governor Denning had sent Steve a message earlier that day requesting his presence. A message that would be better shared in person. There he was, sat in his office looking up at Steve as if he hadn’t just said the one thing he dreaded most.

“Explain.” Steve bit out, mind going a bit blank at the idea. He didn’t care why Danny was leaving. He’d pull every string, cash in on every favor and hand out as many as it took to stop that happening.

Denning rolled his eyes at Steve before leaning back in his chair. “I’m beginning to see what he means about your faces. Also why he says it with a capital F. His precinct back in New Jersey contacted me. There’s been a break in a cold case of his and they’ve requested his presence. Since he did a lot of the legwork, his testimony will be key in putting the guys away. Shouldn’t take more than a few days all said and done.”

“I see. That’s. Okay. That’s good. I’m glad his case is wrapping up.” Steve shifted his weight from one foot to the other, antsy with leftover adrenaline. Crisis averted.

“Commander.” Denning gave him a knowing look and handed him a folder. “You’re going with him. Williams has spent the last six years on this island learning our ways.  _Your_ ways. Gaining a unique perspective on you. I feel it’ll be beneficial to your working relationship to get the same perspective on him.”

Steve flipped through the papers. Plane tickets, a brief of the case, odds and ends about sightseeing spots. “Are you serious? We’re there for a case and you want us to go to Atlantic City?”

Denning spread his hands magnanimously. “I want to ensure that my best team stays my best team. Think of it as a bonding experience. Besides, I’m sending you two with a government credit card. Don’t go too crazy, and the trip is on me.”

“Where’s Danny and what’s he getting out of this?” Steve narrowed his eyes. He’d been working with Denning for a few years now. He was starting to know the man and how he operated. 

Denning grinned, slow and shark-like. “Detective Williams has his orders. He’s currently at home packing. I suggest you do the same, seeing as your flight leaves in five hours.”

Steve turned on his heel and left, the Governor’s amusement ushering him out.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Danny raised his eyebrows at Steve’s duffel. “Let me guess, packing didn’t take you more than 3.71 minutes because the entirety of your wardrobe consists of cargo shorts, t-shirts bought in bulk, and dress uniforms?”

“No, Daniel. It took me about 2.4 minutes to pack because I’ve been in the Navy for many years. And if there’s one thing the military likes to do it’s teach us how to do shit quickly and efficiently.” He wasn’t about to admit Danny was right though. He had sighed a little sigh and vowed to never tell Danny just how many pairs of cargo shorts he actually owned. Danny would only laugh in his face and never stop.

Danny didn’t buy it, though. Just made a sarcastic little ‘oh’ noise and nodded as he folded the last couple shirts. Grace perched at the head of the bed, diligently rolling ties in with socks. Danny nudged her and jerked his head toward the living room. “Why don’t you go give him the Talk, huh? No one teaches Williams 101 the way you do.”

Grace grinned and nodded. She jumped up, upsetting the open suitcase. Danny waved them away, tossing clothes back in as Grace grabbed Steve’s hand and pulled him into the living room. She stopped him at the couch, laying both hands on his shoulders when he sat. “Ok, Uncle Steve. This is important so listen up. Do you want to take notes? You can’t mess any of this up.”

“Do I need to take notes? Will there be a test?” Steve tried to school his features into earnestness, lips twitching as he tried to hold back a smile.

Grace leveled a glare at him. “This is  _important_ , Uncle Steve! These are family traditions! You’re gonna be an outsider and they’re gonna think Danno can’t teach you! They’re gonna think you’re  _weird_!” She leaned in conspiratorially, lowering her voice to a whisper. “He talks about you to them, y’know. And it’s Danno. He exaggerates. You can only imagine what he says. You can goof off now and prove him right, or you can listen to me and I can get you out of this mess.”

“Wait. What does he say about me? I’m a treasure!” Steve started to stand, only to be pushed back down.

“He tells them you’re uncivilized and that you don’t know proper police procedure. But, if you learn proper Williams procedure from me, you can make him look silly  _and_  they’ll think you’re great!”

“It’s not that I don’t kno— “Steve pouted.

“Uncle Steve! This is not the time! If you’re not going to take this seriously, I’m just gonna throw you to the wolves. Danno won’t tell you anything more than people’s names. I’ve got the useful stuff.” She cried, jerking a thumb at her own chest.

Steve held his hands up in surrender, leaning forward before dropping his hands. “Ok. Tell me everything.”

She nodded and stood up straighter, tugging on the hem of her shirt. “Meals are where it really counts. This family revolves around food. There will be lasagna. Pops and Danno go for corners, Gramma and Aunt Stella get edges. Middle is fair game. Garlic bread gets refilled often but goes fast. So get in early and go hard. Vegetables are safe because no one’ll eat them until Gramma nags enough. If you wanna earn points, go for them before she has to tell you. If you want extra credit, slip in that you’re eating them because I told you to. Dessert is amazing and abundant. But doesn’t happen until leftovers are packed down into the fridge and dishes are washed, dried, and put away. The table needs wiped down. More extra credit. Start cleaning before anyone gets told to. She’ll try to get you to stop because you’re a guest. Give her your best polite smile and insist on helping anyway. Ask if she wants a drink after the cleaning but before dessert. She has a favorite drink, but it’d be suspicious if you knew what it was. Just ask if you can get her a drink or something. You have one shot to make the right first impression on everyone and I won’t be there to smooth over any mistakes. So you have to go in without fear. They live in New Jersey, Uncle Steve, they smell fear and they will go after you like sharks in the water. This is the best I can do to prepare you. The rest is up to you.”

“Aw, c’mon Monkey. Don’t scare the poor boy. It’s just my family, Steve. It’s not a military operation.” Danny leaned against the wall, eyebrow raised.

“Says you. According to Grace, you talk about me. I know the kind of stuff you say to my face. Makes me wonder what you say behind my back.” Steve crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back into the couch with a smile.

Danny threw his hands up in the air with a scoff. “I say all sorts of stuff behind your back. I am not having this conversation with you right now, though. We have an hour to drop Grace off and get to the airport. C’mon. Move move move.”

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Steve’s heart stuttered in his chest. Danny chattered in his ear about friends and family and New Jersey. This wasn’t his usual acerbic, agitated Danny. He’d spent the last six years trying to instill this level of enthusiasm in Danny. Only he was feeling it for New Jersey instead of Hawaii. Maybe Danny was just biding his time until he could leave? He was a self-proclaimed flight risk. Steve knew it was always an option.

“I know I’ll be busy with the case for a few days, but we’ve got vacation time while we’re here. You can meet the rest of my family, too. Other than Grace and Eric, the gang’s all here.” He turned toward Steve with a grin, fastening his seat belt as people scooted passed them down the aisle.

“I have met your parents before, you know. It’s only your sisters I’m meeting for the first time. That's easy. Sisters always love me.” Steve grinned, trying to fold his legs into a configuration that left him circulation.

“Oh, you think so, huh? And pray tell, why will my sisters love you?” Danny asked, arms crossed over his chest as he quirked an eyebrow.

“One, I get points with Stella for helping with Eric. Two, I get points with Brittany for being Uncle Steve. Three, I get points with your mother for taking care of you and making sure you’re happy and healthy. Four, I get bonus extra credit points with everyone for getting points with her. The way into sisters’ hearts is to genuinely enjoy the family. It also helps that I’m polite. I’m a gentleman.” Steve ticked off points on his fingers, smiling openly as he spoke.

“I beg to differ. Gentlemen don’t get their partners shot, Steven. Gentlemen let people drive their own cars and wait for backup. You are  _not_  a gentleman.”

Steve leveled him with a serious look and twisted in his seat to face him better. “I never mean for you to get hurt. I try to keep you safe, and I know I fail at that sometimes. But I do always try. I drive your car because I know that while I can get us there quickly, you’ll make sure we get there safe. Remember that time on the mountain? Even hanging out the window of a car, you still shot the wings off a fly. Besides, I trust you. I know you’ll always have my back. And if it takes more than you provide to keep us safe, then we were just doomed from the start.”

Danny blinked back at him. “I got nothing. What am I supposed to say when you actually emote?”

“Take it as you will, I guess.” Steve turned toward the window with a shrug.

“Look,” Danny sighed. “I know you try. I do know that. Sometimes I… Maybe give you a little more shit than I probably should, but please don’t read too much into it.”

“Relax. I went to Annapolis, remember? I know the bluster and attitude from that part of the country. You’re all hot air.”

“Not  _all_ hot air. Sometimes, I really do mean it when I say you’re an animal who’s going to put me in an early grave. I mean it to the depths of my heart. You’ve just desensitized me to a majority of your insanity after so many years of close contact.” He said with a dainty sniff.

Steve chuckled fondly. “Sure, Danno.” He flopped a hand over, knocking his knuckles against Danny’s chest. Danny shoved his hand away, laughing as the engines roared to life and took them up up up into the sky.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

“So, are we renting a car or is someone picking us up?” Steve asked as suitcases of all shapes, sizes, and colors tumbled onto the carrousel.

Danny pulled his phone out of his pocket, powering it back on. A few seconds later it buzzed to life as missed calls and texts came in. “Looks like Pop’ll be picking us up. That’ll be interesting.”

“How so?” Steve reached out, plucking their luggage off the belt as it tumbled passed. “I’ve met him; he’s the normal one.” He mumbled under his breath.

“First, I heard that. Second, he  _is_  the normal one. Which means they had a reason for sending him. Ma’s probably going crazy making sure the house is clean and in order. All that good hostess shit that no one actually cares about but makes her feel better.” Danny hefted his bag, heading toward arrivals.

Stepping out into the bustle, Steve took shuddered and wiggled his shoulders. “Gotta say, the weather leaves something to be desired.”

“Aw, c’mon. I grew up here; this is nothing. This is real weather, Steven. Not a grain of sand in sight, clouds in the sky, and a definitive need for a light jacket or long sleeved shirt. Ah, it’s good to be home.” Danny grinned when he spotted his dad’s car, tugging on Steve’s elbow.

“Home sweet home…” Steve mumbled, worrying his bottom lip. Logically, he knew Danny didn’t hate Hawaii. That he had grown to see the islands as home. Danny had worked hard to carve himself a new life. Steve worried about a backslide in progress because of this trip. The closer they’d come to landing, the happier Danny had been. Chattering on and on about pizza places, old haunts, and old friends he wanted to introduce Steve to. It was only fair though. Danny had spent the last six years learning Steve’s favorite places, favorite people, and his history on the island. Steve had yet to return the favor, at least to the same extent. He decided then and there, that as much as it might hurt to see Danny so happy so far from Hawaii; he wouldn’t let it get to him. He’d revel in the new information about Danny. He didn’t need to act like a teenager and pout.

Danny dropped his bag on the ground, ignoring the cars honking around him. He threw the driver’s door open and swooped in to give his dad a hug. “Pops! It’s good to see you. How was the drive? How’s Ma? On a scale of 1-Thanksgiving of ’97.”

Eddie laughed and wrapped Danny in a tight embrace. “Easter of ’03. She told me to take the scenic route coming home. Circle the block a few times.”

“Oh, damn. Ok. Better get this over with.” Danny rounded the front of the car, gesturing to the back seat as he climbed into the passenger seat.

“Cold, son, real cold. Shoving your partner into the back seat.” Eddie clicked his tongue and winked at Steve through the rear view mirror.

“He’s an abusive partner. Calls me names. Belittles my hopes, dreams, and favorite foods.” Steve’s lips twitched with the effort to stop his smile.

“He deserves it because he puts pineapple on his pizza. He puts pineapple on everything. It’s wrong.” Danny pulled a face, lips turned down in disgust.

“I hate to break the news, kid; but I love pineapple on pizza. Heard there’s some other country that puts banana on their pizza too.”

“That’s disgusting.” Danny twisted around in his seat, giving Steve a horror-struck expression.

“Brazil. I had some amazing pizza with banana in Brazil. Also had a curry banana pizza in Sweden that was pretty life changing.” Steve added.

“You’re disgusting too.” Danny shot back.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Stella tackled Steve with an enthusiastic hug the second he walked through the door. “You gotta be Steve. You look like the son of a bitch that got my kid mostly straightened out. I should have baked you a cake, but Ma made pie so I let it slide.”

Steve laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist. “I take it that you’re Stella. It wasn’t hard, Eric’s a good kid when he stops goofing around. And who could say no to pie? I’m sold." He turned as another woman approached and shook his hand. "You must be Brittany. Danny’s told me so much about the both of you. It’s great to finally meet you.”

Brittany smacked him on the shoulder and looked over at Danny. “Keep this one around, alright? He damn near looked like he meant that!”

Stella transferred him to Clara’s embrace as she appeared from the kitchen. “Steve! It’s so wonderful to see you again. How was your flight? You must be exhausted! Eddie, take their bags upstairs, huh? I gotta feed the boys.”

“Ma! We can take care of our own bags. Pop, just leave them. We’ll grab em on our way up tonight.” Danny flapped his hands at Eddie.

He dodged around him and trundled up the stairs anyway. “Sorry. Your mother’s the boss, Danny. You wanna get smacked with the spoon? You’ll get smacked with the spoon and then I’ll have to send you back to Hawaii all black and blue.”

“No, thank you. Kono would never let me live it down.” Danny gave up chasing his dad and headed into the kitchen.

“She’d think you were up to shenanigans without her and feel left out. I’d have to requisition her a new rifle to soothe the ruffled feathers.” Steve allowed himself to be shoved down into a dining chair. His breath caught in his chest at how comfortable and at home Danny looked. Cocking a hip against the counter next to Clara, he looked at her with open adoration. Moments like these; small, warm, domestic moments in time made Steve  _want_. He wanted Danny like this in his own kitchen back home. Cooking dinner while Grace did her homework at the table. Steve wanted to sneak her treats when Danny wasn't looking.

Danny looked toward him again, a contemplative look on his face when Steve smiled back at him. Danny shook his head and made his way to the table, plopping down beside him with a bowl of vegetables Clara gave them. “What’s up? You looked pretty thoughtful there for a little bit. Got me all worried. If you rub your last two brain cells together, what’ll you do in the future?”

“Daniel! That isn’t very nice. Steve dear, just ask if you need anything, alright? We can send Danny down to the store.” Clara turned from the sink, wet hands staining her shirt dark where she rested them on her hips.

“I’m good, I promise. Flight's catching up to me, I guess.” Steve smiled reassuringly.

“Ma, we’re gonna go unpack and chill out until dinner. Send someone up to get us when it's done?” Danny stood and moved to kiss Clara on the cheek.

“Alright. I’ll see you later.” Clara turned back to her prep work as they left. Danny pulled Steve to a stop in the living room.

“Ok, seriously. What’s up? You’ve got…” He circled his hand around his face and narrowed his eyes. “Weird face. I can’t even place this one, but it’s been cropping up a lot lately. You look unhappy. It’s fine if you wanted to stay home, you know. I’d have done my thing here and been back in a week.” Danny crossed his arms, pinning Steve with a look.

“You’re happy here and I kind of hate it, okay?” Steve scrubbed a hand over his face. “It’s not that I hate New Jersey. It’s not that I hate that you’re happy. I hate that you’re happy here but still act miserable about Hawaii. I hate that even after six years I can’t help you embrace the place where you live. You’re not happy back home and I want to make you happy. I hate that it took a five thousand mile plane ride to finally make you happy like you deserve to be.”

“That’s very sweet and I don’t think either of you noticed I’m here.” Turning, they both looked at the couch where Brittany was curled up with a book and a plate of food.

Danny closed his eyes and inhaled. “Really? Now? We’re doing this now? We’ve been dancing around this for years and you choose now. In front of my sister. Now, of all times, to address this thing.” Danny heaved a sigh, hands slicing through the air in sharp gestures.

“Don’t mind me. I’m just here for dinner and a show.” Brittany gave a sloppy salute with her fork and grinned.

“Shut up, Brittany. No one asked you.” Danny shot her a glare, but the heat quickly leaked out of it as Steve stepped into his space.

“Don’t yell at her, Danno. Unless you want to go another six years of this. Because let me tell you, I’ve met terrorists that scared me less than this conversation.” Steve blinked a few too many times, trying to keep his composure as Danny looked up at him.

“Oh, c’mon. Don’t tell me I actually scare you. You’ve seen me in my underwear. If the chicken legs don’t burst the intimidation bubble, I don’t know what will.”

“You don’t scare me. But the idea of us finally talking about this, deciding it’s a bad idea, and not seeing where it’ll take us?  _That_ scares me. That scares me a lot. So yes, we’re going to do this in front of your sister. We’re here, in your childhood home. There are baby photos on the walls and I’m pretty sure we’re about to go take a nap in your old bedroom.” Steve looked at him so earnestly, so sincerely, Danny had no choice but to wind both fists into his shirt and pull him down into a kiss.

“I’m only going to say this once, so listen up. Yes, I’m happy here. I’ve got family, friends, and good pizza here. But it’s Home with a capital H. It’s the home that only exists on Christmas cards and in movies, okay? Home, regular real life home, is Hawaii. Where I have Grace and sand in all my shoes and a perpetual vague sunburn that’ll probably end up giving me skin cancer someday. Where I have Lou and Chin and Kono and… You. Remember North Korea? Afghanistan? I care about you enough that I go to countries like that and do whatever it takes to get you back. And I know you feel the same, because. Well, because Columbia happened.” Danny felt the fine tremors against his knuckles as Steve held himself rigid. Brittany put her book down and walked out at the mention of Columbia. Squeezing Danny’s shoulder on her way through, she gave him an encouraging smile.

“Let’s not dredge up those memories.” Steve whispered against his lips, capturing them in another kiss.

“You’re right. Wanna go upstairs and make some new, better memories in my very quiet childhood bed?” Danny grinned, a show of bravado to push them past the moment before it became too much.

“I’ve been telling myself not to act like a teenager since we left. You just like being contrary, I think. Your dad better not walk in on us."

“Guess we better be quiet, then." 


End file.
